


Heir of Slytherin

by zorilleerrant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused Harry, Extremely Busy Hermione, Gen, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Pillowfort, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorilleerrant/pseuds/zorilleerrant
Summary: Well of course Hermione knows why, doesn't she always?





	Heir of Slytherin

“Hermione,” Harry said, “I have... a question.”

“You’re going to have to walk with me to the file room if you want me to answer your question,” Hermione said. “Quickly now, I’m already late.”

Harry, intuiting that he didn’t have much time to ask his question, said, “I’ve gone to Gringotts and they’ve said I’m the heir of Slytherin.”

“Oh, you’ve done your inheritance tests, bravo,” said Hermione, “everyone who graduates from Hogwarts is heir to all four founders, that’s normal.”

“What the bloody hell does that mean?”

“Mostly it means you’re entitled to several scholarships and grants. Didn’t you get the packet?” Hermione asked.

“Packet?” Harry said, “what packet?”

“The packet that lists all the endowments you have access to. Pimsky!”

A house elf in a sharp looking suit and coordinating headband appeared. Harry tugged at his robe, feeling suddenly underdressed.

“Hello,” Hermione said, “Harry’s going to need a list of the scholarships and such he’s entitled to. In fact, if you could just grab the entire Hogwarts graduate packet, that would be wonderful, thanks.”

The elf disappeared and reappeared a moment later, handing Harry a thick envelope. “Your packet, as you please, Mr. Harry, sir.”

“Thank you, Pimsky, you’re an absolute angel, I don’t know what the foundation would do without you,” Hermione said, “could you remind Neville he has to present our prospectus at the next Wizengamot meeting?”

With a nod, the elf disappeared again.

“Neville has to what?” Harry said.

“You remember, he’s our Wizengamot liaison at the Foundation for Magical Equity.”

“Equity?” said Harry, “shouldn’t that be equality?”

“No,” said Hermione. “Equity’s more important. Anyway, when we said Equality it didn’t go through, but when we said Equity the Wizengamot assumed it was something to do with horses, but if we wow them with our presentation, they’ll give us the funding anyway, let's have tea soon, for sure, it was so nice talking to you, Harry.”

“What?” Harry said, to a closed door.


End file.
